This invention relates to an apparatus for securing shoe laces in general, and in particular, to an apparatus for securing shoe laces which allow securing of a tied shoe lace during intermediate stages in the production of a bow, and is at the same time aesthetically pleasing.
Shoe lace clasps for securing a tied shoe lace are known in the art and fall into several separate categories of construction. The first category, includes a biased clip and is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,950. This prior art clasp is made of two opposed jaw members each having an outwardly extending flange at one end. A pivot shaft is inserted at the base of the flanges between the flanges and the jaws, and a spring is provided about the shaft to bias the jaws closed. After the knot is tied this clip is placed over the bow so that the jaws engage the strings extending from the knot to keep the knot tight. A second category of shoe lace clasp, exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 670,561, consists of a hinged clasp having teeth in at least one section of the clasp. The clasp is manually folded upon itself so that the ends of the laces are secured between two parts of the hinged clasp, thereby eliminating the need for a knot.
A third category of shoe lace clasps, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 647,824, 3,176,362, 3,474,198 and 4,553,293, are retained in the laces or shoe and releasably engage the knot or the laces on either side of the knot to maintain the knot tight. These clasps are manually opened and closed. A forth category of shoe lace clasps, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,895, consists of a stationary jaw defining a socket mounted on the shoe and a movable wedge shaped jaw biased by a spring toward the stationary jaw but movable relative thereto. The ends of shoe laces extend between the stationary and moving jaws and are retained thereby, without the need for a knot.
Shoe lace clasps employing ornamental character figures are also known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,198 and 670,561.
These prior art shoe lace clasps have not been satisfactory. The biased and hinged shoe lace clasps suffer from the disadvantage of being limited to use only in connection with a shoe lace that has been previously tied or are intended for use without a knot. Especially for use by children, it is desired to provide a shoe lace clasp which will automatically retain the knot at all stages of construction so as to aid in knot tying and permit lace retention at varying ages and levels of manual dexterity and knot tying skills. Further, especially of use of children, it is desired to provide a shoe lace clasp with play value and character association in order to encourage the user thereof. Accordingly, it is desireable to provide an apparatus for securing shoe laces which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices described above.